Importance of wound size and location, host immunologic reactivity, microbiological flora, hydration, pH and oxygen tension. Comparison of healing in subjects of various agents receiving dressings that vary in gas permeability and occlusiveness. Epidermal and dermal wounds. Autographs and homografts of sheets of cultured epidermal and dermal cells. Topical antibiotic for a variety of infections. Growth factors, immunomodulators and debriding agents.